1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detection assembly and, in particular, to an atomic particle detection assembly maintaining one or more sealed environments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Neutron detectors are used in neutron bombardment and scattering experiments. In a neutron detector, neutrons, ions, atomic particles, etc. resulting from neutron reactions within a cathode shell will collide with gas(es) contained within the shell to form free electrons. These free electrons are drawn to an anode, whereupon a signal is generated. This signal is transmitted to electronics (e.g., high voltage electronics) for analysis. Voltage breakdown in the high voltage electronics is possible as pressure in a chamber in which the voltage electronics are stored is reduced below atmospheric pressure. Accordingly, there is a need, and it would be beneficial, to provide a detector with a reduced likelihood of voltage breakdown.